You Can Never Be Sure
by itwaseasy
Summary: I had an idea of what everyone's life would have been like if Mel and Linds didn't separate but chose to have their second child in the fifth season with Justin then have the rest of the season happen almost as it should of.


I thought it would be interesting to look how everyone lives would have turned out if Mel and Linds didnt seperate and insted decieded to have their second child in the fifth season with Justin. Then let the rest of the season happen as it kinda did. Please let me know what you think, this is my first attempt.

I do not own Queer as Folk or any of the characters, but it would be awesome if I did.

* * *

"He should be here any minute. I am kinda nervous about asking him." Lindsay said to Mel while setting the table.

"Everything will be fine; he has NEVER let us down before."

"Yeah, but Mel, this is a kid we are asking him for not to help us rearrange the living room."

"Maybe your right, but I know Justin, he will come through." Even though Mel said this she did have some reservation about it. What if he said no? What if being with Brian really did change him that much? "Besides, Lids, he loves kids. He loves Gus like he was his own. Which lets face it, when we used to leave Gus at Brian's Justin was the one taking care of him." Mel stepped away from the table to look how well they did setting it up.

"Hey, Brian is a great father. He loves Gus and he is always there to help us when we are short on cash." Lindsay said.

Mel just did a sarcastic snort when the doorbell rang.

"Okay, he's here." Hand in hand they headed for the door.

"Hey…guys?" Justin was taken aback by how happy they were to see him. "What's going on?"

"Come in. We made dinner." Lindsay and Mel ushered Justin in and sat him down at the dinning room tabled where he sat and played with Gus until dinner was served.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" Justin said off handedly. True be told, they were making him nervous.

Melanie sighed and looked at Lindsay. Lindsay took the lead. "Well, Justin, we have been thinking about having another child."

"That's great guys."

"… And we were kinda hoping you would be the father." Mel finished.

Justin just sat there stunned while trying to process all the thoughts in his head. He had always wanted to be a dad, which was something he always kept to himself because he knew Brian would never go for it. But he was no longer with Brian.

"Uh…um," were the only things Justin could utter. Then something else popped into his head. "Why me? What about Brian?"

"There is no way in hell I want to be impregnated with Brian Kinney's spawn." Mel stated adamantly.

"And you know you have great genes. I mean, you are so talented for being so young, plus Brian told me you got a 1500 on you SATs." Justin was a little taken aback by Lindsay mentioning this. He was surprised Brian not only talked about him but also kind of bragged.

"Plus, you're adorable and you're amazing with Gus." Mel finally said.

Justin just smiled brightly. He always wanted one, he did and if anyone was going to be the mothers he would want it to be them. He loved Mel and Linds, they had always been there for him. But what about money, could he afforded it? "What about money, I can't afforded to help you with that."

"Oh, baby, we know. But someday you will be able to. Plus, Linds has got that new job at the gallery and we will always have Brian." Mel said "Brian" really sarcastically.

Justin smiled so bright, the reason Debbie called him Sunshine was apparent on his face at the moment. "Okay."

"Really?" Linds and Mel asked at the same time.

"Really."

* * *

"So I head you are going to be the Muncher's newest baby's daddy." Brian said to Justin the when he saw him at the diner. "Are you sure you're ready to be a _daddy_?"

"You weren't." Justin snapped. He didn't want Brian ruining this.

"Yeah, but at least I was a grown up."

"No, you weren't. And besides, it's too late now even if I wanted to change my mind, it's official,l Melanie is pregnant." Justin said with a smile which was met with a shrug.

"Congrats," silence, "So, how've you been?" Justin could hear the sadness in Brian's voice. It had been a few weeks since Justin left and as much as he wanted to go back to Brian he knew that it wouldn't be good for him.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine," that sat in silence for a few moments, "Well, I got to go to work."

"Yeah." Justin smiled but it was thinly hiding his hurt. "By the way, thanks for letting us use Babylon for tonight." Brian again shrugged and then headed out the door.

That night the bombing happened. Brian confessed his love and eventually proposed. Mel and Linds decided to take their children to Canada and Brian and Justin called off the wedding while Justin moved to New York.

* * *

Nine Years Later

Brian sat in Gus' room, just two more weeks and his son would be with him. He couldn't wait. When he got up he looked around and began slightly arranging the pictures on his desk. He walked out, he walked past Jenny Rebecca's room. She didn't visit very often but when she did she had her own place. Brian liked Jenny Rebecca, she was vibrant and smart and she looked just like her father.

He started to feel a slight sting remembering Justin. He had only seen him a few times since they called off the wedding and he went to New York. It had been years since he saw Justin last and when ever he missed him he would walk up to the attic, where Brian set up his studio for him.

He gently touched the paint brushes and canvas as he imagined Justin being up here painting. He had heard that Justin was making quiet a name for himself in the art world, everyone who was anyone had a Justin Taylor. Brian was somewhat pleased to know that he had one of his earlier pieces, the one of him, hanging in his room right in front of his bed where he could see it.

Brian stopped in front of one of the first pictures taken of him and Justin. Justin was so young and Brian thought back to how Justin would follow Brian anywhere. Brian called Justin his stalker but the truth was he adored it. Someone actually cared enough about him and liked him enough to follow him. Brian put the picture back down; he sighed and walked out of the room making sure to lock it.

Brian and Justin had silently agreed not to talk to Gus or Jenny Rebecca about their relationship, besides they were too young and weren't interested in their fathers' love lives anyway and for both parties it hurt too much to talk about it. So Brian locked the door so Gus or Jenny Rebecca find Justin's studio and the pictures of them together and begin asking questions.

Brian was always reminded of Justin when he was in this house though, everything spoke 'Justin,' that's why he was only here when he missed him or Gus was coming. He still owned his loft, the one he was going to sell for Justin. The reasons for keeping it had changed. It was no longer a 'fuck pad' and Jennifer Taylor once stated. He was no longer a playboy but was more into his son and his job. His firm had been the number one ad agency on the east coast for eight years. So he really had no more time for random tricks, something he had been okay with for a while.

* * *

Justin added his last finishing touch to his painting and stepped back to judge it. He wasn't as good as he used to be, no one might have said it but he knew. He hoped that spending the week in Canada with Jenny Rebecca, Gus and Mel and Linds would help him get back to normal.

"Hey, aren't you going to be late for your flight?" Chris said through the doorway. Justin looked down at his watch; he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

"Yeah, I just…. What do you think?" Justin said nodding to the finished piece.

"It's good. It's fun." Chris didn't know anything about art. This had bugged Justin for awhile now, his piece was not _good _and it was most defiantly not _fun_.

"Thanks." Justin said with a half-hearted smile. After a few moments he finally spoke again, "Well, uh, you gonna take me?"

Chris nodded putting his arms around Justin and kissing him slowly on the neck. "Let's go."

When Justin stepped off of the airplane he was met by the whole family.

"Hey, guys!" He said with a smile. He had missed them. He looked around while they were all trying to talk to him at once. Jenny Rebecca was growing into a beautiful young lady but at times he felt a little sorry for whomever she wound up with. Mostly she had Justin's sunny disposition but when you crossed her she came out full Melanie.

"Uncle Justin? Uncle Justin are you listening to me?" Justin just smiled listening to him doing that. Now that he was fourteen he was looking more and more like Brian and he had inherited his father's no bullshit attitude too, though Gus was softer and kinder with his words.

"Okay, good. Well, as I was saying... My teacher said she hadn't seen such a talented freshman before. Then I told her that I was related to you ands he was blown away. She kinda wants you to come and visit or something while you're here, I told her you were busy winning awards." Gus wasn't interested in school; he was interested in his art and girls.

He had also inherited the heartbreaker trait from Brian, though Justin always laughed to himself about Gus being straight. Lindsay and Mel made a man out of him after all.

* * *

That night after the kids had gone to bed Linds, Mel and Justin all sat in the dinning room drinking tea and talking.

"Something's wrong with me lately," Justin explained to them, "I am just not… I just, it's not in me anymore.

"I think I know why." Lindsay said almost coyly.

"No, it can't be it. I've got Chris. He's great."

"We know." Melanie said rolling her eyes. She may have hated Brian, but she loathed Chris. She always got some kind of odd vibe from him.

"I'll figure it out. Hopefully."

"Have you talked to him lately?" Linds was not asking a hard question but Justin didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to talk about him. Not now.

"So Gus is good at art?" Justin changed the subject. "I always knew he would be. He got it from you Linds."

"Yeah, but Justin you were always there with a box of crayons and finger paints. He really likes you."

Justin just smiled.

"And Jenny Rebecca has become quiet the Drama Queen." Mel interjected. "Everything is such a big deal."

"I have no idea where she got that from." Justin sarcastically stated with a chuckle.

"And Gus, my God, he gets more and more like Brian everyday. Thank God he still has Linds' heart." Mel locked hands with Lindsay.

"Brian had a good heart too." At this statement Mel rolled her eyes.

"No debating that," Linds looked at Mel daring her to speak other wise, "You know this summer when you had to go to London, Jenny Rebecca was kinda beat up about it and when Brian found out he invited her to come out with Gus. I guess he already had a room set up for her and everything at that house you guys bought. She sometimes goes and visits him with Gus."

"Really? Hm." Justin didn't know what to do with this information.

"Yeah, I guess he went all out for it. And then when we asked Gus he said Brian had hired a decorator to decorate it a few years ago. I can tell he loves Jenny Rebecca as much as he loves Gus. When ever he visits… you should just see him." Justin just sat looking into his tea. He didn't know what to say. That was Brian, though a lot of people didn't know. This was a side of Brian he was sure only him and Gus had only ever seen.

"So, have you talked to Brian lately? I think he misses you." Linds was always there.

"You were friends with my dad?" Everyone turned to look at Gus who was standing in the archway between the living room and dinning room. "How?"

The three adults stood there trying to think. Gus didn't know about his father's wickedly ways let alone his relationship with Justin.

"We were friends." Justin finally reported.

"You're not now? Why?"

"We lost touch after I moved to New York." Justin was trying everything in his power not to _lie _to Gus.

"Hm. That sucks." Gus gave Justin a shrug. "Can I go and get some water or something? I am wicked thirsty."

"Baby, you don't have to ask. Just swing by and give us a kiss before you go back to bed." Justin knew the reason Mel asked for a kiss was to let them know when Gus was out of earshot.

After a few minutes Gus had gotten his water and given them a kiss and when they were sure he was back in bed Mel started.

"Do you miss him, baby?" Justin sat there thinking for a moment. He knew the answer but was he ready to admit it to himself? "Why don't you just think about that."

"I do." Justin barely uttered it to Lindsay and Mel as they walked away.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"I do miss him. I miss him everyday, my body misses him and I think he's was missing in my work."

"We know." Lindsay kissed Justin on the top of the head.

* * *

The next night Lindsay and Melanie cooked up an amazing dinner for all of them. It was Justin's "Welcome home, sorta," thing.

"You guys really shouldn't have done this."

"Oh, shut up and eat." Justin smiled at Mel really big. They always made him feel better.

"Mom, I don't like chicken." Jenny Rebecca said in an overly dramatic voice. "It taste like chalk and smell like yuck."

Mel gave her a sharp look which made Jenny Rebecca fix her gaze upon her dad. She knew he was weak and in her cutest voice she said, "Daddy, I don't like chicken. It taste like chalk and smells like yuck." But before Justin could respond someone started pounding on the door.

"Who the fuck is that?" Mel said running to the door leaving everyone at the table. They heard the door open and before Mel finished saying "What the fuck?" Brian was standing in the dining room looking at Lindsay and Gus, confused.

"Uh, Gus called. He said you had been in an accident Linds. I came right away… and why are you all right?" At this he looked towards Gus angry, they all did, even Justin.

"Well, see… I uh," Gus stopped for a moment, "Hiya Dad. How was your flight?" Brian was still confused but when he saw Justin his mind jumped past confused to all out perplex. Justin and Brian just stood there looking at each other until Jenny Rebecca chimed in.

"Uncle Bri?" At this Brian looked up at her and back to Justin.

"Uh yeah?"

"Are you going to stay for my birthday?"

"What?" He couldn't take his eyes off Justin he looked as beautiful as ever.

"My birthday. It's this weekend. Are you going to stay for it because that would be awesome."

Finally snapping out of it he looked towards Lindsay and Mel. Mel just glared while Linds nodded.

As Brian nodded in response he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck he got himself into.

"But we only have one guest room." Jenny Rebecca recalled.

"That's okay, I'll sleep on the couch, I'm still young." Justin ended that sentence with a smile towards Brian.

* * *

"Thanks for giving up your room." Brian said to Justin as Justin picked up his stuff.

"It's no problem. Thank you for staying for Jenny Rebecca's Birthday. Mel and Linds were telling me about your relationship." Justin said putting his last shirt in his suit case. "And thank you for letting her come and stay with you and Gus."

"It was no big deal. I've got that big old house and nothing really to fill it."

"Hm. Well, uh, goodnight."

"Yeah." Brian watched as Justin walked away, it was a sight he had missed. When Justin got to the door he turned around, smiled and then shut the door. 'He's still Sunshine.' Brian thought to himself as he laid back in the bed.

Justin started to walk past Gus' room when he heard Mel and Linds yelling at him.

"Why did you call your father? That is a really messed up thing to do!" Justin pictured Mel as she said this.

"You don't want to know why."

"Yes, as a matter of fact Young Man, we would." Linds retorted.

"I know that Dad and Justin used to be in a relationship."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay's voice all of a sudden got softer.

"Well, I over heard you guys last night and it just makes sense."

"What made sense?" Mel asked.

"Well, dad is like super heart-broken about something. And like when ever I would talk about Uncle Justin, Dad would listen and ask questions and stuff but I didn't really know why he was sad after we talked about him. Plus there is stuff all over Britin that now that I think back on kinda reminds me of Uncle Justin. Things I know dad doesn't like but I can see Uncle Justin liking."

"Oh. So what were you hoping to achieve with this?" Linds asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to make sure that they still loved each other." Justin heard them get up after Gus said that, worried they would catch him listening he fled down the stairs to the living room.

Sleep didn't come to him or Brian that night.

* * *

That next morning at breakfast Justin and Brian sat as far away as possible from each other.

They heard Lindsay in the kitchen on the phone. "Shit. No. But, alright. I'll figure something out. Okay."

When she came into the dinning room she sat down and looked at both Brian and Justin. "Okay, I know that I said that I had this week off, and I did, but my boss just called. He told me that I had to come in because his son is in the hospital and we are having a shipment come in today for the Surrealist Exhibit. But you know, I'll have Mel take me to work so you guys can have the car and you can do whatever." Linds gave a weak hopeful smile.

Brian and Justin looked at eachother. "Okay." They both said awkwardly. They both couldn't help but think about the ways they would pass their time before. They would go out to eat. They would fuck. They would watch movies. They would fuck. They would go to Woody's. They would fuck. They would go to Babylon and bring someone or a group of people and fuck.

"Okay, good. Glad that's settled. One more thing? Could you take Jenny Rebecca and Gus to school?"

"Yeah, I can do that for you Linds." Said Justin, at least it was something to do other then thinking about sex. "No big deal."

"So, Uncle Justin, are you gonna come talk to my art class because I told him that you would be here today at two?" Gus said on the sly as Brian pulled up to his school.

Justin chuckled "So I guess I have no choice?"

"None," Gus smiled Brian's smile at him through the rearview mirror, "and Dad, you should come too. It could be interesting."

"Okay. Two." As Gus began to get out the car Brian and Justin said their goodbyes.

"You know you don't have to come if you don't want to." Justin finally said after the left the school.

"Do you not want me to come?"

"No, I just thought maybe…"

"Justin, I said I'll come, I'll come. Now, what do you want to do?" Brian plainly stated.

"I don't know. I've never been here. What do you suggest? What does Brian Kinney do for fun nowadays?"

"Work."

"Work? Really?"

"Yeah, Kinnetic is really taking off."

"I always knew you could do it Brian."

"You didn't always think that." Brian said with a flirtatious smile.

"When? When have I ever said that?"

"When we were laying in bed right after that benefit you threw for me, I had just gotten off the phone with that head hunter and you were really worried I was taking too many chances."

"There is a difference between being worried and not having faith in someone. I had faith in you I was just worried for our…. For your future." Silence filled the car after the slip. Justin hadn't used "us," "we," or "our," in a very long time.

"I hear you are really taking off." Brian finally said.

"Yep. Thank you by the way."

"What for?" Brian was confused about the gratitude.

"Just everything. The computer after my bashing, pushing me to do it, always being honest. It turns out if you get big enough people just start lying to you about your art."

"People are dicks but what makes you think they are lying?"

"It's been shit lately. I am just so blocked and it doesn't help much that every time I finish a new piece Chris is standing right there saying 'No, it's wonderful,' or 'You are so amazing.' I just want an honest opinion."

"Chris's the new boyfriend then?" Brian asked as nonchalantly as possible. He should have known.

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Hm." This was met by another awkward pause.

"Hey Brian?"

"What?"

"Do you want to look at my stuff?"

"Why?"

"Fine. Never mind."

"I just asked 'why.' Why is that a big deal?"

"I trust your opinion Brian, why else? You have never lied to me, I really don't think you will start now. Plus, you have always known when something was shit."

"Alright."

"Okay, it's on my laptop back as Mel and Linds'."

* * *

"Yeah, you're right. They are shit." Brian said. Him and Justin where sitting right next to eachother on the couch. Justin was looking over Brian's shoulder.

"I knew it. Thank you." He could only muster these words because Brian's smell overwhelmed him. He smelled the same and he looked as good as ever, being in his fourties really agreed with him.

"Yeah." Justin reached over and shut the laptop and the smell of Justin brought him back to their first night together. His body quaked. 'Change the subject.' "So my son is a straight artist."

Justin chuckled as he began scooting farther away from Brian, if he didn't he didn't know what would happen. "Yeah, I got a kick out of that myself. And not only that, he is quiet the playboy, must make you feel proud."

"I don't think there is anything he could do that wouldn't make me feel proud."

"My, my Brian Kinney. You have gotten soft in your old age. I thought Michael was just making things up."

"Fuck Michael."

"I am proud of Jenny Rebecca too."

"Yeah, she's a lot like you."

"Yeah, she looks just like me."

"No, that's not what I am talking about. I've seen her in action, she is stubborn and she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants, not to mention, she has your temper."

"She does not have my temper, I don't have a temper."

"Yes, you do. I was often the victim of them."

"You fucked up a lot."

"Yeah, I did." A sudden sadness fell over Brian as he said this.

"I think we should go and get some lunch then go to Gus' school." Justin continued on trying not to notice what Brian said.

* * *

"Okay guys, today Gus brought us a very special guest; his Uncle, Justin Taylor. You might know the name Justin Taylor because it is one of the biggest names in the art world and he is also one of the creators of the comic book 'Rage.' I asked Gus to bring his uncle in today so you guys can pick his brain about his career." Gus' art teacher was a stocky woman who couldn't take her eyes off Brian. Brian didn't seem to notice but Gus was really creeped out. "So begin asking questions."

"When did you start doing art professionally?" one blonde girl covered in piercings asked.

"Well, I started working on 'Rage' when I was nineteen and still in art school but it wasn't until I was about twenty two that I started doing shows."

"What school did you go to?" The pierced girl asked again.

"Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts."

"So, what side of the Gus' family are you on?" A brown hair boy in the back piped up. Justin was aware this boy was asking for trouble.

"I am not really related to Gus. I met his parents when I was seventeen. His moms really helped me with my work."

"Where do you live?" spoke a girl with little blond ringlets.

"New York, but I miss Pittsburgh."

"What the hell is in Pittsburgh?" Asked the pierced girl.

Justin had to think quickly; there really was no other reason for him to go back to Pittsburgh other then Brian and maybe perhaps Debbie and the guys, but he had stayed for Brian and he craved Pittsburgh because of Brian.

"My family lives there. We are all pretty close, I haven't seen them much lately."

"So would you say leaving them behind was your biggest regret?" The little girl with blonde ringlets asked.

No, it wasn't. Leaving Brian was this biggest regret. But how does he answer with out giving too much away.

"No, it wasn't." he finally blurted.

"What is?" Gus eased in.

"Not seeing you as much, Gussy." Justin proclaimed with his megawatt smile. Everyone chuckled including Brian. He wondered if the real answer was him, if Justin regretted leaving him.

"Okay, class let's stop bothering Mr. Taylor and Mr. Kinney any longer." His teacher finally interjected. The teacher walked Justin and Brian out the door into the hall. "I am so pleased you gentlemen came. Gus is really talented. You must be so proud Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor, Gus talks about how much you have inspired him with his art, you must also be proud."

Justin looked at Brian. "We are." There was 'we' again. Brian liked hearing Justin say 'we' in reference to both of them.

* * *

In the car Brian started getting the feeling that Justin was staring at him.

"What?" he exasperatedly asked.

"It's nothing."

"It must be something because you are staring."

"It's just, you really are proud of Gus. I think that's good."

"Okay." Brian didn't know how to respond.

"He's lucky to have you Brian."

"Yeah, he is." Brian said with a smile which was met by Justin's.

"He looks just like you."

"My kid is one lucky shit." Justin just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

After a long silence Justin spoke. "Let's put in a CD." He bent down and picked up the case and began going through it. Lesbian music was so boring. Finally, he saw something and went to put it in when he dropped on the floor next to Brian. It wasn't until he was down there did he realize he had a boner. Just the smell of Brian turned Justin on. He wanted Brian. He picked up the CD and put it in the player. Brian looked at him when he noticed Justin was still staring.

"What is it now?" Brian snapped as he stopped at the red light. Justin reached over and pulled Brian close to him and began to kiss him passionately. Brian didn't push him away or try to stop him, he went for it too. It wasn't until the person behind them laid on their horn did Justin and Brian know the light had turned green.

When they got to Mel and Linds' they ran up the stairs kissing and getting undressed. When they made it to the room the shut the door behind them then Brian pulled away at looked at Justin.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh? Yeah, but… you can take him if you want." Justin began to kiss Brian again. Brian shrugged and continued.

* * *

When Brian woke up he rolled over to wake up to Justin's face, the face he had wanted to see next to him for the past nine years but he wasn't there.

"Justin?" Brian asked. He shimmied into his boxers and jeans and walked out of the room. "Justin?" he called out again, still no answer.

Brian walked around the house for a few moments looking for Justin. He eventually gave up hope and went back upstairs to his room. He laid on the bed thinking of what had happened only a few brief hours before. The sex with Justin had been more amazing then he could even remember.

"Dad?" Brian heard someone call from down stairs.

"Hey, Sonny-boy." Brian said as Gus came in.

"Hey Dad. Justin came and got us. I asked him where you were and he said you were at home resting. Said you have a busy day. What did you do?"

"This and that. How was school?"

"Alright, Justin kinda embarrassed me in front of the class though."

"Yeah, but you have to realize there are some things people don't want to talk about and that is probably one of his things. Other then that Justin is pretty open." It was times like this that Brian felt like a real father and it worried him, "So, what did you get for your sister for her birthday?"

"I drew her picture. I hope she likes it."

Brian smiled when Gus said this. "I am sure she will. You know, when Justin was younger and had no money he would give pictures as gifts."

"Did people like them or did they think he was cheap?" Gus asked earnestly.

"They liked them. They like them even more now knowing they are worth a bit of cash. Where is your Uncle?"

"He's downstairs making jambalaya." Gus said with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, it's not bad. You'll like his jambalaya."

"Dad, how do you know so much about Uncle Justin?"

"We used to be really good friends."

* * *

That night Brian and Justin played it cool, like nothing happened. Mainly because they were worried what Mel would do if she found out they had sex in her house. But when everyone was in bed Justin snuck up to the guest room.

"Brian?" Justin whispered though the door.

Brian opened the door and as soon as he looked to see if anyone was watching he grabbed Justin and they began making out again.

After going at it, quietly this time, for the second time today they laid on the bed naked looking into each others eyes.

"Bri, what does this mean?"

"Does what mean?"

"This. Is this all I'ts going to be? A few fucks and then a long goodbye until we see each other again or are we…"

"Together?" Brian finished.

"Well, yeah. I leave Sunday, I would like to know what I should do when I get back to my apartment."

Brian shrugged, "What do _you_ want it to be?"

Justin hated this. "Brian, tell me," he looked at Brian who was looking away, "Hey, look at me. Look at me," when he saw he got Brian's attention he moved on "tell me what you want."

Brian sighed, he was never good at explaining his feelings especially with the feelings he had for Justin.

"Hey, answer me."

Brian gave one last sigh then practically whispered "I want to be with you. I don't want to wake up another morning with out having your face be the first thing I see." After a brief moment of silence, Justin reached up and kissed Brian.

"You know I love you, right?" Justin silently said as he laid his head on Brian's chest.

* * *

"Brian, you up?" Lindsay said while lightly tapping on the door. She stopped in her tracks and shut the door behind her when she saw who was lying next to him. "Justin?"

Justin shot up. "Huh?"

"Did you two… Oh my god, you did."

"Lindsay, do you know what time it is?" Brian asked from the other side of the bed. He adjusted himself and sat up next to Justin.

"Uh," she chuckled, "Yeah, it's seven, I thought we would all sneak into Jenny Rebecca's room and sing her 'Happy Birthday' to wake her up…How did this happen?"

Justin chuckled a bit then looked at Brian. "Don't say anything, not even to your husband. We want to talk to everyone first."

"Oh My God!" Lindsay silently screamed and she dived on the best and kissed them both. "I am so happy for you both. Now, get dressed and come down stairs before anyone sees you two leaving the same room."

* * *

Jenny Rebecca's birthday went well considering they had fourteen nine year old girls crawling up the walls and spreading gossip. That night, however, things settled Mel made dinner for the unusual family, but before the table was set they had an unexpected visitor.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Justin asked frantically trying to block entry into the house.

"Well, I have come to ask you something," Chris said pushing his way in, "and I thought now would be the perfect time."

"Justin, who's here, baby?" Mel hollered from the dinning room.

"You have to go." But Chris led himself all the way into the dinning room where Mel, Linds, Gus and Jenny Rebecca where sitting.

"Good, you're all here." Chris said glancing around satisfied, "Justin Taylor, will you marry me?" Chris proclaimed while landing on one knee. The room was silent.

A figure in the doorway caught Justin's eye, Brian was standing in the doorway with an interested look on his face. When Chris saw Justin's eyes fall to the door he looked to.

"Who's this?" Chris said standing and walking over to Brian, "Hi, I am Chris."

Brian chuckled and walked away and out the back door, joint in mouth, Justin followed.

"Did I miss something?" Chris asked after Justin left.

"Yeah, big time." Gus snapped getting up from the table and running upstairs.

* * *

"Brian? Brian? Look at me." Justin stood in-front of Brian trying to get him to look down at him.

"What?" Brian said looking down at Justin.

"Well, you know I am going to say 'no,' right?"

"I don't know Justin. There was a time you would say 'yes'."

"I am not the same person anymore, Brian!" Justin screamed, as he did so his voice cracked, "I have waited, what seems like, my whole life for you! I love you, I have only loved you and you are not as smart as you think you are, _Mr. Kinney_, if you believe otherwise." Brian stared at Justin with a keen interest.

"Do you still want to get married?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, Brian. If that's something you are willing to still give me, great, if not, fine. Just as long as I am with you."

"This is Brian?" They both turned and looked at Chris standing in the door, "This is Brian? The Brian?" Justin nodded, "Fucking brilliant! Of course. You know, I should have listened to Melanie when she told me to 'get out now, you won't ever be what he wants or needs,' and when I asked her 'why' you know what she said? She said 'because you're not Brian.' Look at him. How can you go for someone this old… I suppose his bank account swayed you." Chris stated getting closer to Brian until their noses where barely touching.

"Wow, what a winner, Justin." Brian chuckled as he looked to Chris.

"GO HOME, CHRIS! No, better yet, go back to _my_ loft; get _your_ shit and leave!"

"That's fine; you weren't that good looking and your art sucked." With out missing a beat Brian punched him.

"BRIAN!" Justin screamed, "You didn't have to hit him." Mel and Linds came running out; Mel starting laughing while Linds ran to help Chris.

Brian looked at Justin then Chris and walked away again, Justin chased after him down the block.

"I can't believe you are running away."

"I am not running away I am getting out before the Muncher's have a field day."

"Yes, you are. You are always running away from me. What will it take for you to finally stay?"

Brian grabbed Justin and pulled Justin into his chest and kissed him on the head then let go. "I think you would be happier with him."

Justin began to yell, "FUCK YOU BRIAN KINNEY! Fuck you and your father knows best bullshit, okay, because the only thing it has gotten us is nine years of _hell _wondering if the other one was coming back. So fuck you, Brian, you don't know everything, you piece of shit." Justin reached up and kissed him and walked away.

When Justin got back to the house Chris had left and Mel, Linds, Gus and Jenny Rebecca were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"So, when were you going to tell us?" Mel asked first. Justin kissed Jenny Rebecca and Mel and Lindsay on the head, hugged Gus and then went upstairs to the guest room.

* * *

Around midnight Brian tip-toed into the room and began getting undressed when he saw Justin lying there looking at him.

"Done being a shit?" Justin sighed.

"Yeah." Brian crawled in bed next to Justin.

"Good." Justin kissed Brian and rolled over.

"Justin?" Brian whispered.

"Hm?"

"I just want you to know, I really did miss you." He kissed Justin's shoulder. Justin looked up and began kissing Brian on the neck all the way up to the mouth. "Do you want to get married?"

"Do you, Brian?" Brian nodded slightly.

"But I don't want to end up like your parents or mine, okay?"

"We won't."

"You can't be sure."

"You never can be." And with that Justin kissed Brian again.


End file.
